


On Santa's Lap

by CousinSerena



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Spanking, playing Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena
Summary: Crowley is on Santa's naughty list.  How can he earn his place on the nice list?  This may be the only time the demon Crowley wants to be nice.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United 2019 Smutmas Collection





	On Santa's Lap

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena) in the [FWU_2019_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character is playing Santa, the other is sitting on Santa's lap and wishing for a special Christmas present.

Aziraphale’s Christmas problem had officially gotten out of hand this year. Though actually, Crowley reflected as he sat alone in the bookshop, it wasn’t so much the angel’s problem as _his_ , Crowley’s. Every year the decorations in the shop got more and more elaborate, with every surface in the shop sporting snow globes and Christmas tree figurines. Twinkly garlands were hung everywhere, so that it was hard to even see the books at this point.

But this year was worse than ever for the demon.

Crowley was sitting alone in the shop now because his angel had gone off to play, of all things, _Santa_ at the department store down the street. He’d gone so far as to grow his own white mustache and bushy beard for the role, just to get the part. 

He’d gone along with the angel, once. Actually, he had stowed away in the front pocket of his red coat, having transformed into a small snake. It hadn’t gone over well, to say the least.1

So, tonight Crowley decided to spend the evening waiting up for the angel with a glass or two of wine, watching a very odd American Christmas show involving stop-motion puppets. He was definitely _not_ sulking. He had miracled up the TV to appear whenever he needed it, on the agreement with the angel that it would disappear when the shop opened to customers.

At long last the show ended; the misfit reindeer having saved the day. Truly odd, some of these Christmas shows. Demon though he was, he might just have nightmares from that one. 

He decided that he would continue the waiting-not-sulking in his snake form. 

There were times, when he wanted to totally relax and go boneless, that he enjoyed reverting back to his snake body. He took the red tartan throw and bunched it up into a makeshift nest on one end of the sofa. Then he focused on relaxing his joints and thinning out, transforming himself into his serpentine form. He slithered over to the bunched-up fabric and then coiled himself up comfortably, nestled into the tartan. 

Toasty and comfortable, it wasn’t too long before he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke much later to find himself still coiled on something soft, but he was no longer nestled in his blanket. Instead, he was on Aziraphale’s warm red flannelled lap, being petted. The angel was taking his thumb and stroking it between Crowley’s sleepy snake eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake, my dear. I just got back twenty minutes ago.” 

He smiled down at Crowley, a bit wearily after playing Santa for hordes of excited children and their parents. He’d taken off his boots and uncharacteristically had his feet propped up on the table, and he’d loosened his belt. 

“I’m rather tired,” said Aziraphale. “I hope you don’t mind, my dear, it’s been relaxing sitting here petting you.”

Crowley uncoiled himself just a bit, lying with his head resting up against Aziraphale’s padded “Santa” belly, looking up at him adorably with his golden eyes as the angel continued to stroke his head. Aziraphale was only person allowed to pet him like that, and he had to admit he found it very pleasurable. 

Just then, he glanced down and noticed that where the angel had loosened his belt, the elastic waist band of his Santa trousers was exposed. 

He had a wicked, irresistible thought. He wound his tail down, slithering it under the elastic. He slinked his tail further and further downward, into the angel’s underwear until he found what he wanted. He began flicking the end of his tail around teasingly.

“Oh!” exclaimed the angel, squirming and going red in the face. “Crowley, you naughty snake.”

“Naughty, am I?” asked Crowley. He suddenly transformed back into his human form. 

He now sat on the angel’s lap, his arms around his neck, long legs stretched out as far as possible on the sofa. 

“Am I on Santa’s naughty list?” he asked playfully. “I think Santa’s been the naughty one, leaving his beloved alone every evening to languish on the sofa watching telly.”

“Is that so? Well I happen to have one Anthony J. Crowley at the _head_ of my naughty list,” said Aziraphale, smirking at him. “You’ve been a very naughty boy this year, especially lately. In fact, you’ve been quite the little brat, if I must say. I’ve never heard such pouting and whining.”

“Does that mean I won’t get what I want for Christmas?” Crowley asked slyly.

“Well now, that all depends,” said the angel. He tugged Crowley a bit closer, so that one arm cradled his hip firmly and the angel’s fake whiskers tickled Crowley’s face. 

“It depends how nice you can be for Santa.”

Crowley wriggled a bit, still seated on his lap, and was gratified to feel something hard growing underneath him. Aziraphale shifted just slightly.

“I can be nice for you, Santa,” Crowley played along. He squirmed a little more, knowing perfectly well what effect he was having as he ground his bottom into the angel’s growing erection. 

He grinned wickedly, planning to slide down the angel’s lap and pull those ridiculous red trousers off. 

But Santa had other ideas.

He snapped his fingers to perform a minor miracle, and suddenly Crowley felt cool air all over his skin. 

He realized with shock that he was now stark naked, his bare behind sitting on Santa’s warm lap, his arms still around his neck. 

“Hey! Angel, what the--”

“I believe you mean ‘Santa,’ naughty boy.”

“Santa,” he sighed, half growling. “It’s a little cold in here, you know.” It was true, the cool air made him want to snuggle his bare skin further into Azira—er, _Santa's_ warm suit.

It was actually strangely erotic being naked as Aziraphale was still completely dressed. He found himself growing hard as he snuggled into his overstuffed angel as much as he could. 

Aziraphale looked pointedly down between Crowley’s legs and tutted. 

“Are we having naughty thoughts, my demon?” He narrowed his eyes and looked Crowley in the eyes quite sternly.

Crowley gulped. He was the one that had been going to make the moves and now Aziraphale, dressed up in that silly costume, had taken control.

“You know, naughty boys need to be punished before they can make it on to Santa’s Nice List,” he said while keeping his left hand on Crowley’s back to steady him and using his right hand to firmly knead the side of his left butt cheek. 

“Yes, I think a good spanking should do it,” he said. 

He gave him a light slap and ordered him to lay face down across his lap.

“Ah, er…” 

A spanking, was it? This was new territory. Clearly new enticing territory, judging by the fact that he could feel himself growing even harder at the idea of having his bare bottom punished by Santa.

“The appropriate response, if you’d like your Christmas present this year, is to say ‘Yes, Santa,’” said Aziraphale firmly.

“Yes, Santa,” said Crowley, trying for doe/snake eyes to mollify the angel.

Crowley slid off Aziraphale’s lap and stood naked in front of him. He was too aware of his erection, his long cock standing at attention as he waited politely for instruction.

Aziraphale leisurely took a swallow from the glass of red wine that sat on the table next to him, set the glass down, then casually reached his hand over and stroked Crowley’s cock a few times, lightly and teasingly, before kissing the tip. Then, maddeningly, he let go and patted his own lap. Crowley whined at the loss of contact.

“None of that, now. Come on, then, over my lap for your spanking.”

Crowley obeyed, lying down over Aziraphale’s lap, his legs nearly dangling off the edge of the sofa.

Aziraphale took a moment to gaze appreciatively at the shapely round bottom in his lap, which squirmed a little as Crowley rubbed their erections together.

“Stop that,” the angel ordered, giving his right cheek a sharp smack. “Stay still and be good. And you’d better not come while I’m spanking you. I don’t want my suit mussed.”

This elicited a growly sort of whine, but the demon obeyed as best he could.

“Santa” started with a few firm smacks much like the first one, but then the steady blows rained down harder and faster. 

Patches of red began to bloom all over both arse cheeks, until soon his whole bottom was bright red and stinging badly.

Crowley had bitten his lip to stay silent, but now he was crying out a bit with each blow. What was worse, he felt himself getting more and more aroused. He wasn’t going to last long like this. 

“Angel—I mean, Santa, please…”

“Please what, you naughty thing? Are you ready to show Santa how nice you can be?”

“Yes,” said Crowley a bit dolefully. His backside stung and his eyes watered a bit.

Aziraphale smoothed his hands over him, taking a moment to admire the bright red of Crowley’s bottom. He put just a tiny bit of healing energy into his hands and smoothed them over his skin, eliciting a sigh and a relieved little wriggle from the chastised demon.

“All right then,” said “Santa.” “Let’s have you down on your knees between my legs.”

And with that, Crowley slid down from the angel’s lap as easily as if he were in his snake form. “Santa” hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his red flannel trousers and lowered them just enough so that his plump and very erect cock sprang out. 

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” His breath quickened as he watched the naked demon get into position.

Crowley knelt between Aziraphale’s open legs and licked the bottom of the shaft obscenely with his bifurcated tongue before taking him fully in his mouth. He moved up and down with his soft lips tightly around his thick cock, all while his tongue making delightful little circles around the leaking tip. He took him all in, his face buried in the angel’s mound of light blond curls as he went all the way down and then back up. It was part of his serpentine nature that he had no gag reflex, a fact that delighted Aziraphale.

“Oh, Crowley…so good, oh God, such a good boy…” He grabbed a handful of Crowley’s beautiful red hair, which he’d grown out a bit, and tangled the locks around his fingers to move his head as he wanted. 

“Oh God…. Can’t last…” The angel moaned and with one final motion he thrust into Crowley’s mouth. His orgasm hit him in a wave of ecstasy as he spurted into the demon’s mouth. Crowley kept his mouth in place swallowing every last hot, salty drop of cum. 

He looked up grinning at Aziraphale, who was red in the face. 

“Was that nice for Santa?” he asked innocently.

The angel pulled his pants up, still catching his breath. “Oh, I think I will _definitely_ put you back on the nice list,” he said. He reached over to Crowley, who was still kneeling, and took his face in his hands, catching a few red locks of hair in his fingers. He could never get enough of gazing into those beautiful golden eyes or running his hands through his fiery hair.

“And now tell me, naughty boy, what do _you_ want for Christmas?”

“Just Santa,” Crowley breathed as he looked up at him, his cock aching for relief.  
Aziraphale smiled. “Stand up for me, you lovely demon,” he said. He helped Crowley stand up, still positioned between the angel’s legs. 

Crowley still felt impossibly dirty, standing there naked with his erect, leaky cock when the angel was still fully clothed in soft flannel.

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hands in his, then lovingly placed a hand on his each of his shoulders so he could brace himself better. 

Then he took the demon’s long cock in one hand and he began slowly, lovingly stroking it, using the drops that were leaking from the tip for lubrication. The angel looked up to see Crowley’s eyes closed in ecstasy. He knew he was already close. He took his other hand to cup his balls and he massaged them as he quickened his strokes.

Crowley was moaning with abandon now.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me tonight,” Aziraphale told him. “Taking your spanking and pleasuring Santa. Go ahead and come for me now. I’m going to suck every delicious drop from you.” 

He took the tip of the demon’s cock in his mouth as he continued his quick, short strokes. Between the angel’s motions and the praise, Crowley only lasted a few more seconds.

He came hard, thrusting into the angel’s mouth and watching as he swallowed. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he thrust forward, moaning loudly.

Finally, he pulled back.

“Your whiskers tickled my balls,” he grinned. Then he wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly chilled after his climax.  
“Come here, you beautiful thing,” smiled ‘Santa.’ “Let’s get you warmed up.”

Aziraphale waved his hands and miracled Crowley into soft black flannel pajamas and switched his Santa suit for tartan ones. Crowley climbed onto the sofa to sit next to the angel. Aziraphale grabbed the blanket so they could both snuggle under it and finish the wine.

Crowley snuggled into the angel’s side. He sighed with contentment as Aziraphale put his arm around him.

“Never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad I’m on your nice list, angel,” he murmured.

Aziraphale hugged his demon closer. 

“Yes dear, but the fun was all in getting you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. See [Santa’s Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758056), a “clean” prequel to this story


End file.
